


為什麼要保護我啊！？

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 還願文之一，CP：冰古燒加是，指定主題：為什麼要保護我啊！？
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 冰古燒加
Kudos: 13





	為什麼要保護我啊！？

忘記是第幾次對峙時的事，畢竟從他跟古雷分道揚鑣後每次的見面情況都差不多，就像每天早餐都吃不同口味三明治的人絕對不會記得一個月前吃的三明治是什麼口味。加洛之所以還記得這件事，也只是那天三明治突然被人換成飯糰而已。

想起那件事的契機是舊地重遊，因為想要的藍色鯊魚抱枕在賣場特價販售，可是身為瘋狂燃燒者首領的加洛·提莫斯是名家喻戶曉的通緝犯，長相不但早已告知全國還時時更新，導致身邊兩名最信任的左右手死都不讓他在非率領瘋狂燃燒者的時候前往城鎮。

「太危險了！首領想要的話我們會幫你買回來！」

坎羅得知他想一人去購物時死命把他壓在椅子上搖頭，梅斯在旁邊點頭附和，而他則在心裡偷罵這兩個不知原則的部下。  
外行人就是這樣！

「鯊魚布偶這種東西都一樣嘛～沒必要讓首領為了這無聊的玩意親自出馬陷入危險中。」  
他們肯定是這樣想的。

怎麼可能會一樣？想養貓的話難道會說「每隻貓都一樣，隨便挑一隻就好」這種讓人生氣的話嗎？看對眼是很重要的，每隻布偶雖然都是工廠同批製作大量生產出來的，但其實都有些微的差異在，這種細微落差只有本人去看才能分辨並決定哪隻跟自己投緣，可不是假他人之手就能完成的事。

「不就是娃娃嗎？」  
他完全可以想像出言反駁後那兩人會露出怎樣的表情，甚至還可以鉅細靡遺描繪出坎羅與梅斯臉部情緒分配比例——七成看著笨蛋兩成看著小鬼的同情與不屑，外加一成懷疑自己怎麼會服從這種人的後悔。

舉例來說，就算看同一部電影，普通場、應援場、角色推場、CP場都不會是同樣的電影場，但要跟不懂的人解釋實在太麻煩而且沒有意義。不懂的人就是不懂，而且也不會去理解。

燃燒者是自由的，不該被任何人左右。  
所以他決定假裝同意，在眾人都尚在沉睡的凌晨時分留下張寫著「不用擔心我」的紙條，駕著摩托車自行前往普羅米波利斯。

早晨八點的普羅米波利斯街上一片繁忙，率領燃燒者們長時間在荒野晃蕩讓加洛早已忘記今日是禮拜幾，不過看車水馬龍的狀態至少可以確定是社會人士需要通勤的平常上班日。

身為長相已被公布的燃燒者首領當然不可能沒有任何準備就走在大街上，雖然素材有限讓打扮看起來有些詭異，但至少不會比那一套黑色皮衣來得顯眼。

藍色的長髮被藏在紅色連帽Ｔ裡，外頭卻奇怪的穿了件西裝外套，平時出擊會在眼角點綴的紅妝裡所當然也沒畫上，而是被紅色的粗框眼鏡給取代。任誰看了都不會覺得眼前的人是那位惡名昭彰的瘋狂燃燒者首領——加洛‧提莫斯，頂多只會把他當成是條件不錯但穿搭面有待加強的普通大學生。

機車太過顯眼，早在進城前就先讓火焰消散，所以加洛只能看著傳單上的地標徒步尋找賣場。

當走到一處待興建的廢墟時，加洛停下腳步，想起平時吃的三明治突然被人替換成飯糰的那一天，思緒也跟著回想飯糰的滋味。

其實也不是什麼大不了的事，跟平常一樣，他選定了一棟建築物當誘餌來燒，讓其他人去拯救被囚禁的燃燒者，然後古雷率領冰凍警備隊出現，來一場冰與火的對決。  
到這裡都跟平常一樣，只是那棟大樓可能是個違章建築，強度比他預料中的還脆弱，在他鑽進內部躲避古雷攻擊時，上頭大片的水泥天花板從他頭頂應聲落下。  
那也不是什麼大不了的事……好吧，說大可能也有點大，畢竟真的被那大塊水泥砸到的話，頭破血流斷腿沒命之類的事都有可能發生，但身為瘋狂燃燒者首領不可能在突襲時完全沒做受傷的心理準備，真的變成這樣的話也只能說運氣不在自己身上。  
沒事的，火焰會灼燒身體再重塑出身型，只要命還在，身體的傷就可以被治好。

所以他不懂為什麼會變這樣。  
為什麼之前還在前方拿槍指著自己的傢伙會拋下手中的武器衝到他身旁，把他護在懷裡，用義手與背部承接原本會壓到自己身上的水泥塊？

「加洛，沒事吧？」

那時他肯定是被從古雷頭上往下流的鮮血嚇到，腦袋完全無法思考，直到古雷在暈厥前微笑說出「太好了」後，他才意識到自己被古雷所救。

古雷暈過去了，他能做的只剩搬開壓在古雷身上的水泥塊，將人帶到安全地方做些緊急處理，機械製的義手在承受衝擊力時成了廢鐵，但也多虧於此，身體沒發現其他太過嚴重的傷勢。  
在古雷甦醒前消防車與冰凍警備隊的增援就已經到場，所以加洛當時根本無法詢問盤旋在心中的問題。

古雷為什麼要救他？  
他明明比任何人都更討厭燃燒者，也知道自己的火焰比任何人都強大。

加洛視線停駐在廢墟上回憶那一天的事，至今他還是沒機會詢問古雷那天為何要捨命救自己，而不是看著自己受傷後順勢逮捕。

「真是的，反正人不在也問不到答案，想破頭也沒用吧。」

加洛自我解嘲地抓了抓藏在帽子下的頭髮，收回視線與思緒繼續看著傳單，往有賣鯊魚抱枕的賣場方向前進。

平日早上的百貨賣場比想像中還要更舒適，人潮三三兩兩，不擁擠也不冷清，逛起來相當悠閒，加洛左顧右盼閒晃著，終於在不遠處的白色鐵籃看到自己偷溜進城的目標。

一群快跟人一樣高的藍色鯊魚布偶被放在白色鐵籃裡，絨布的毛摸起來非常舒服，枕心柔軟，保留布偶該有的特徵，而呆呆張嘴的表情有種說不上的喜感，總之就是全身上下都集結著能成為人氣商品要素的可愛布偶。

加洛抱起一隻摸幾下又把他放回去，搖搖頭，再拿起下一隻重複同樣的步驟，直到第四次時才露出滿意的笑容，用力抱緊將看中的大型鯊魚抱枕。  
坎羅與梅斯是不會懂的，要找到真正滿意與自己契合的布偶就只能自己選！

雖說目標只有鯊魚，但難得來一趟，走走逛逛也是人之常情。加洛把鯊魚抱在懷裡移動，想像坎羅跟梅斯看著紙條大發雷霆的畫面後，他決定隨手抽兩罐賣場品牌的零食當賠罪禮，雖然會讓手有點忙，但不至於拿不動。

「剛剛那個人是不是司政官？感覺好像喔。」  
「別鬧了，你只要是看到金髮就覺得對方長得很像，司政官怎麼會來這種地方還不帶隨從？」

往結帳櫃檯的路上聽到從旁經過的客人聊天內容，敏感詞句讓加洛豎起耳朵，而後又認同吐槽那一方的言論後放鬆下來。

那人是對的，司政官的物品都有專人準備，根本不需要親自來這種地方，何況高官根本不可能單獨行動，所以那個人絕對不是古雷。  
加洛點著頭在心裡附和，並將物品放到結帳台的履帶上排隊。

但他似乎忘記自己就是那個被認為不可能的例外，被認為在縱火以外時間不會出現的通緝犯現在正在賣場櫃台等結帳，那就不能排除其他例外也出現的可能。

加洛很快就不再是結帳隊伍的最尾端，旁邊多了個高大的身影，鯊魚的旁邊被放上區隔結帳商品的橘色鐵桿，更旁邊的地方被放上一組包含被套與床單的寢具包。

「不好意思，能請問你一下這鯊魚抱枕是放在哪邊嗎？我家孩子應該會喜歡，但我在裡面繞沒看到。」

從上方傳來軟綿綿的嗓音，不知為何聽起來讓人有些懷念，加洛不是那種別人發問會冷漠無視的傢伙，何況提到的是自己也很喜歡的鯊魚。

「你說這個嗎？只要從門口進去後往右……」

加洛帶著微笑轉過頭去，然後眼神發直，笑容一秒垮下。

為什麼這傢伙會在這裡？

不長不短的微卷金髮被束起成個小馬尾，臉上掛了副黑色粗框眼鏡，配上白襯衫很有書卷氣息——就算如此，那張臉還是現任司政官，古雷‧佛賽特！

同時對方也察覺到眼前的人是誰，原本瞇起的眼睛微微睜開，露出眼皮下方帶有審視意味的紅色雙眸。

為什麼你會在這？還有你以為這樣算偽裝的很好嗎？  
他們從彼此的眼神中讀出相同的訊息。

「下一位，請。」  
「麻煩一起結，我刷卡。」

在加洛還沒反應過來時，鯊魚跟寢具組中間的橘色鐵桿就被古雷拿開，古雷從皮夾中掏出一張信用卡交出去，嘴角勾起個柔和但在加洛眼中就只是挑釁的弧度。

「喂⋯⋯！」  
「等等一起吃個飯吧。」

當古雷看似心情相當愉快的把鯊魚撈進手臂帶著走時，加洛知道除了乖乖點頭外，自己沒有其他選擇。

加洛跟著古雷來到地下室停車場，鯊魚抱枕被塞進後座，古雷還細心地替他繫上安全帶。

「司政官為什麼會到這種平民賣場買東西？」  
「我也沒料到會在這裡發現買鯊魚抱枕的瘋狂燃燒者首領，但那鯊魚果然是你喜歡的型，看來我還是挺了解你的。」

加洛很想問他想買鯊魚做什麼，不過依照他對古雷的了解，八成不會是什麼他想知道的事。

古雷心情真的很好，就連講話的尾音都輕快的上揚，不過想想也是，出門買個日常用品就能逮到平時行蹤捉摸不定的瘋狂燃燒者首領，還讓他在副駕座上乖乖繫上安全帶，簡直就是天上掉下來的禮物。

加洛完全無話可說，他從沒這麼後悔自己沒乖乖聽坎羅跟梅斯的話，如果能用普羅米亞算命，他應該會得出今日不宜出門的結論。

「少囉嗦……你有什麼企圖？」  
「只是單純想跟你一起吃個飯，之後就會讓你離開，鯊魚抱枕也會還你。」加洛的眼神依舊狐疑，古雷也沒打算多做解釋，直接踩下油門離開，「有什麼想吃的嗎？不用擔心錢，我請客。」  
「隨便，什麼都好。」  
「那我就自己決定了。」

加洛的眼神依舊狐疑，古雷也沒打算多做解釋，發動車子踩下油門離開。從車窗玻璃看出去的風景久違到讓人覺得新鮮，跟古雷和平共處待在同一個空間也是，剛才的對話甚至不會讓人想到他們近年來的見面多是互相殘殺居多。

就算彼此都沒開口說話，氣氛也相當安穩。車窗風景快速轉變，在映照到一處尚未興建完成的大樓時，加洛忽然間想起今天經過廢墟的疑惑。

那時古雷為什麼要救他？

「古雷……」

用眼角偷偷打量認真開車中的古雷，加洛嘴唇抖動，不確定現在是否適合將問題說出口，終於下定決心開口詢問時，古雷已將車停下。

「我們到了，下車吧。」

古雷選中的地方是間稍微有點價格的家庭餐廳，每張桌子都有略帶高度的隔間，算是僅次於包廂保有隱私的場所。  
加洛堅持要帶鯊魚抱枕一起行動，古雷對此挑起一邊眉毛露出難以言喻的複雜神情，但終究還是妥協讓他解開固定鯊魚的安全帶。

鯊魚抱枕對加洛來說似乎有安定心神的魔力，讓他能平靜面對現下跟以往完全不同的相處模式，也能理所當然擋住視線不用直接面對古雷。因為將視線擋住，所以加洛也不會知道，當他抱緊鯊魚並露出點天真無邪的安心表情時，古雷在視線死角處勾起久違的寵溺笑容。

也許是今天兩人都褪下代表立場的服裝，才造就此刻和平相處的小小奇蹟。

對於一個長期流浪在外的燃燒者，最常吃的食物無疑是罐頭食品，其他就是烤肉、肉品來源是不知道哪裡來的野生動物。加洛並不是對生活有什麼不滿，但他的確很久沒進餐廳一類的地方。

背著夥伴這麼幸福真的可以嗎？等一下感覺會遭天譴⋯⋯不，被古雷逮到某方面來說就是天譴了，稍微享受一下應該沒關係。

「加洛，就算你真的很喜歡那隻鯊魚，我還是建議你吃飽後再抱著他。」

聽到古雷帶著笑意的話時，加洛才意識到自己糾結的醜態被人盡收眼裡，趕緊把鯊魚放到旁邊椅子上。

「你在想什麼？」  
「請有段時間沒見的人吃飯很奇怪嗎？」  
「不，我不是這意思，雖然這件事也很奇怪。依照你的個性，早就不顧是否會波及店家直接拿武器攻擊我，或者私底下聯絡冰凍警備隊包圍這間餐廳，然後很卑鄙的用燃燒者作人質逼我就範，而不是這麼和平……啊，還是你換手段，在飯裡下藥了？」  
「我在你心中形象也太差了吧……而且你的食物我從頭到尾都沒碰過，要的話我們可以交換。」  
「你敢說其他事你沒做過？」那些作風反而才是常態。  
「今天我休假，不想讓自己私人生活曝光，武器也不在身上，所以你說的事不會發生。你就當作現在在你面前的人不是司政官，只是一個叫古雷‧佛賽特的普通人就好。」  
「處在加害者的立場講話當然這麼理所當然，最討厭你這一點。」  
「真要說的話現在面對燃燒者的我立場才比較危險。」  
「你自找的。」

就算討厭古雷的解釋，但不知為何內心反而能夠接受，加洛放掉心中的大石，開始享用起難得的午餐。  
總覺得現在就有辦法將那問題問出口。待吃飽喝足後，加洛鬆開剛才咬住的吸管向古雷提問。

「這疤痕果然是那次留下的吧。」伸手撥開古雷側邊的瀏海，一道比其他膚色更淡的痕跡證明他在車上並沒看錯，「古雷，當時為什麼要救我？明明我受傷你就可以順勢逮捕，死了的話也不會有人繼續妨礙你的計劃。」  
「你覺得是什麼原因？」  
「不回答就算了。」  
「我可以回答，但不會說出你期待的答案，因為我討厭說謊。」

古雷掐住撫摸額頭疤痕的手放到唇邊磨蹭，張口咬住掌心，在上面留下鮮明的齒印。

「唔！你幹嘛？」  
「我不准你離開我身邊，無論是普羅米亞或是意外，甚至是你的意願我都不准，殺人也好監禁也好，不管付出什麼代價我都會把你奪回來……你身上只能受我施加的傷，就算死也必須由我親自動手，所以放心吧，那時會保護你也只是為了我自己。」  
「……那今天怎麼要放我離開。」  
「單純是還沒準備好，抓到青鳥卻沒準備籠子也只是讓他再度從手中飛走，徒勞無功。」  
「我放心了，你果然是個令人不敢恭維的變態。」

加洛抽回手向古雷作了個鬼臉，抱著鯊魚抱枕站起身離開，但他往前走兩步後又像想到什麼似的停下腳步，回頭看依舊在座位上喝著咖啡的古雷。

「喂……既然今天你只是個叫古雷的普通人，那我也只是你碰巧遇到，名字叫加洛的人而已，所以我等一下說的話做的事都是那個叫加洛的人的行動，跟你未來會遇到的瘋狂燃燒者首領一點關係都沒有。」  
「什麼……？」

趁著古雷還沒反應過來時，加洛跨步上前翻起古雷側邊的金髮，低頭親吻那處淺色的傷疤。

「無論理由是什麼，我都很高興你那時保護我，古雷。」

——謝謝你，我的英雄。

這發展太讓人難以置信，古雷愣在原地，手上的咖啡差點灑翻，腦袋像被石塊重擊後昏沉的無法思考，當他終於有辦法反應時，眼前抱著鯊魚抱枕的青年已經不見蹤影。

當加洛騎著機車回到據點，理所當然的挨了一頓罵。

「首領——！你在想什麼！不就是隻鯊魚嗎！？」  
「麻煩有點自知之明好嗎？你的長相可是在全國公開，要是被人認出來怎麼辦！？」  
「是，我錯了，對不起。」

加洛抱著鯊魚抱枕跪著聽訓，盡量用乖巧的態度平復咆哮中的部下心情。雖然自知理虧，但還是忍不住覺得自己這個首領當得有夠窩囊，人家都是想做什麼就做什麼，他卻是回來後就被部下罰跪。

如果這趟行程一路無事，加洛就可以很愉快的拍拍褲管起身，揮手跟他們說自己偽裝的很好根本沒人發現，偏偏⋯⋯

原本用來安撫人的土產被他忘在古雷車裡，如果這時還加一句「原本有買土產給你們的，不過我被司政官發現並被迫陪他吃飯後就不小心忘在他車上」的話，坎羅跟梅斯大概會暈過去。

當兩人終於消氣放他們腳已經發麻的首領一馬時，加洛心血來潮向他們發問。

「對了，我問你們。如果一面牆倒塌要壓到你在意的對象，你不顧自己性命安全去保護他，事後你在意的對象問你為什麼要這樣做時，你們會怎麼回答？」  
「蛤？當然是回答『我喜歡你，所以願意用性命保護你不讓你受傷』啊。」  
「然後展現自己會永遠保護他的決心。」  
「對嘛，這是正常的回答。如果這樣說的話，就算原本沒意思的人都會開始在意對方，如果原本心思就在對方身上的話⋯⋯」

加洛停頓一下，握了握之前被古雷咬出印子的手掌，用無奈卻又有些慶幸的嘆息繼續道出未說完的話語。

「早就放下一切跟著跑了吧。」


End file.
